1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a steering mechanism control system for controlling a ratio of a steered angle of a steerable wheel with respect to a steering angle.
2. Background Information
Various steering control apparatuses have been proposed to increase the ratio of the steered angle of a steerable wheel with respect to the steering angle when traveling at a low speed to improve a turning performance at low speeds. Examples of some steering control apparatuses are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-58508, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-261056 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-105728.